Various forms of fuel atomizing devices have been heretofore designed for the purpose of enabling and causing the liquid fuel components of a liquid fuel and air mixture entering the intake manifold of a combustion engine to be more completely atomized and thus fully vaporized. However, a large percentage of these previously devised fuel atomizing structures have for one reason or another not performed in a manner to promote the greatest efficiency of operation of the associated combustion engine. Examples of previously patented fuel atomizing devices including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,061,655, 1,074,136, 1,132,351, 1,462,750 and 2,140,425.